gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG R '92
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |year = 1992 |drivetrain = |displacement = 1597 cc |engine = 4G92 |torque = |power = 170 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = 3950 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1365 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG R '92 is a Road car produced by Mitsubishi. It so far appeared only in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, before being overshadowed by its 1997 ZR trim equivalent. Colors There are nine colors available for this vehicle: * Scotia White * Grace Silver * Coarse Gray * Pyrenees Black * Colton Red * Champagne Yellow * Loire Green * Saint Amour Green * Twilight Blue In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: To call the Mitsubishi Mirage Cyborg R a hot hatch is like calling Mohammed Ali a boxer. It doesn't even begin to tell the half of it. The mad, buzzy, rally-bred Cyborg R came out in 1992. Its 1.6-litre in-line four-cylinder engine is augmented by Mitsubishi's MIVEC variable valve timing system bringing power output to 173 BHP and a peak torque figure of 123 lb/ft. This means that the Cyborg R achieves over 100 BHP per litre of engine displacement, and impressive piece of four-stroke engineering. The high BHP figure compared to the merely reasonable torque figure means that the Cyborg R's engine needs to be revved and revved to get the most out of it. Luckily, this is quite easy to do as well as being a source of enormous fun. That's because the Cyborg R's body is very light - 1,040 kilograms to be exact - so the power to weight ratio gives the car an advantage over several more powerful cars. The Cyborg R is also front-wheel-drive. Normally this adds up to torque steer, understeer and not much fun. Actually, the car will understeer, but its cornering attitude is so keenly throttle-adjustable, its handling so stiff and sporting, its steering so quick and precise that flying past the chevron markers becomes an addictive pastime. It's not the smoothest riding chassis and its handling has now been outclassed by more modern cars, but sometimes it's the flaws that make the charm. You'll want to take this car to the twistiest roads you know, while on the way, you can use the engine's manic acceleration to scythe through the city streets. It may not float like a butterfly, but has a bee-like sting. It's probably not the best there's ever been, but the Cyborg R is still darn good entertainment. Acquisition GT1 This car can be purchased at the Mitsubishi Used Cars Dealership for around 8,500 Credits. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Mitsubishi Used Cars Dealership for around 6,500 Credits. Trivia *In the NTSC-U demo version of the original Gran Turismo, this car appeared as one of the selectable Mitsubishi cars in Arcade Mode, as a B-Class car. The final NTSC-U version of the game replaced it with the Mitsubishi FTO GPX '97. Pictures -R-Mitsubishi_MIRAGE_CYBORG_R_'92_(GT1).jpg|A Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG R '92 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Mitsubishi_MIRAGE_CYBORG_R_'92.jpg|A Mitsubishi MIRAGE CYBORG R '92 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. Apart from the addition of Falken logos and for the 5-spoke gold rims being replaced with 6-spoke gray rims, the car remained the same as in the original Gran Turismo. File:MMGONL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Mmgonl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars